El fruto de un amor prohibido
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: Una poderosa madre, un humilde padre... Los orígenes de Clef se remontan a un triste pasado y una triste historia de amor. Y le será revelada a quien quizá podrá sanar sus heridas y escribir una nueva historia.


- Verás nuestro querido hechicero, fue hijo de un gran amor prohibido…

La voz de una anciana sonaba en la gran estancia de aquella antigua y enorme casona, mientras una bella y legendaria chica de azul cabellera escuchaba atenta, como su único público.

- Un gran amor prohibido, entre una máxima hechicera, quien era la sacerdotisa principal del templo de la corona y un joven aprendiz de hechicero. Aunque la madre de Clef era joven, demostró tener un enorme poder y fue electa la sacerdotisa suprema. No se había visto jamás a una hechicera con tal poder. Por 200 años Clio fue la Gran Papisa del templo, y como su obligación, la mujer que ocupara el trono del templo debía ser virgen, totalmente pura de cuerpo y mente. Era otra figura intocable. Pero un día un aprendiz de hechicero visitó el gran templo con su maestro, y mientras el maestro fue a entregar unos adminículos a las sacerdotisas del templo, el joven aprendiz decidió pasear por los enormes jardines mientras esperaba.

- Caminó sin rumbo, cuando bajo un bello árbol descubrió descansando a la más bella doncella que hubiera visto jamás. Una joven que parecía no tener más de 19 años, de preciosa piel de porcelana y largos y sedosos cabellos liliáceos. Parecía dormir, él se limitó a observarla un largo rato y después se aventuró a acercarse, no pudo evitarlo. Pronto la joven se percató de la presencia de alguien más y abrió los ojos de golpe. Al ver esos bellos ojos azules el chico quedo hipnotizado, y ella sintió un golpe en el pecho como nunca había sentido en su larga vida: fue amor a primera vista. Al día siguiente aun sabiendo que estaba prohibido, él se escabulló en el templo con la esperanza de volverla a ver, y sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, pues ahí estaba ella, en su balcón. Ella lo vio también, y sabía que los impulsos de su corazón eran incorrectos, que tenía una gran responsabilidad, así que por un tiempo sólo se limitaron a contemplarse el uno al otro, ella desde su balcón y él desde el jardín.

Una noche él fue a verle a la distancia como cada día, pero ella no estaba en su balcón, se sintió desolado, pero para su sorpresa comenzó a escuchar pasos en el pasto fresco, él corrió a esconderse pensando que se trataba de la Abadesa, una mujer estricta e inflexible, quien dirigía a la novicias y no permitía que se rompiera ninguna regla en el santuario. Sin embargo, de entre la oscuridad de la noche, una bella creatura de blanca túnica salió a su encuentro, al verla él salió de su escondite, casi sin poderlo creer. Ambos se acercaron a sólo un paso de distancia. Después de un momento de silencio, ella le confesó su amor, sabiéndolo prohibido, y dispuesta después de eso a despedirse del joven para siempre, pidiéndole que jamás regresara a verla. Pero él abrió su corazón y confesó sentir el mismo intenso sentimiento, ella rehusó aceptar sus sentimientos, aconsejándole que entregara su corazón a otra mujer, otra que no le estuviera prohibida. Ante la negativa del joven, ella le recordó que ella era mucho mayor que él, siendo ella muchas décadas mayor, pero al joven no le importó, él la amaba a pesar de todo. Cuando ella desesperada ante la insistencia del mozo que había robado su corazón decidió marcharse, él la tomó por el brazo y la besó dulcemente. Y ella al probar el amor por primera vez, ya no supo resistirse a ese sentimiento.

La anciana interrumpió su historia para tomar un sorbo de agua y continuó.

- Desde entonces se veían cada noche. Pronto comenzaron a planear la forma de estar juntos pero ninguna servía, ella simplemente no podía renunciar, su compromiso era de por vida e irrevocable, sólo dejando la vida terrena podría ser libre. Además el estricto consejo jamás lo permitiría. Muchas noches ella lloraba aferrada al pecho de su amante, lloraba por su infortunio, porque ahora veía su cargo como una maldición, él le daba consuelo, sintiendo gran dolor por dentro, pues se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por la mujer que amaba, pues un humilde aprendiz de hechicero, nada podía hacer contra el poderoso consejo de Alta Magia de Cefiro. Una noche, sabiendo ella que nunca podría casarse ni vivir la vida de una mujer normal, decidió entregarse a él sin reservas. Fue la noche más feliz de su vida, pero también la que sellaría su destino para siempre.

La anciana tomó un respiro, mientras la joven peliazul esperaba impaciente el resto de la historia.

- A la mañana siguiente cuando, la Gran Papisa se topó por los pasillos con la abadesa del templo, la vieja y experimentada abadesa supo al ver en los ojos de Clio que ésta ya no era más una joven virtuosa, había perdido el brillo de la pureza que bañaba los ojos de las doncellas, se había manchado entregándose a un hombre. Le abofeteó sin importarle el rango muy superior que Clio tenía por encima de ella, y le reprochó con crudeza su acto impuro. Clio negó todo, pero la abadesa la retó entonces a realizar el ritual de bautismo en el rio de Las aguas sacras. Clio sabía que no podía hacerlo, sólo una virgen de pensamiento y cuerpo podía realizarlo. De ese rio manaba y procedía el agua mágica que custodiaba el cuarto de la corona, son aguas tan sagrada y puras, que rechazan y destruyen todo aquello que pueda ser considerado impuro, malas intenciones, sentimientos de odio, incluso la impureza física, no sólo la mental. Sin embargo, presionada por la abadesa, Clio hizo el ritual, sólo frente a la Abadesa y dos ayudantes, cuando Clio intentó entrar al rio, fue atacada por las aguas dejándola inconciente. Eso era un gran escándalo impensable en el templo, la gente no debía enterarse de la deshonra de su suprema sacerdotisa. Así que, haciendo a las dos asistentes jurar silencio, todo siguió en aparente normalidad, Clio hacía presentaciones públicas, pero otra era quien realizaba los rituales, una joven sacerdotisa del templo a quien la abadesa había elegido para que tomara el lugar de Clio, pero la preparación de la nueva chica le tomaría casi un año para estar medianamente lista, mientras tanto Clio seguiría dando la cara, después se inventarían una enfermedad para que Clio entregara el cargo. Pero la abadesa no contaba con una sorpresa que se gestaba en el vientre de Clio. Clio comenzó a sentir malestares, pero pensaba que era por el dolor de haber sido separada de su amor y que éste se hubiera olvidado de ella, pues no la había vuelto a buscar. Clio estaba destrozada, pensando que él la había abandonado después de obtener lo que quería de ella.

- Pero la verdad es otra, el joven hechicero no abandonó a Clio, el joven simplemente desapareció en la nada. Como todo en la política linda, la abadesa que tenía gran poder y sabiendo quien era el responsable de tal sacrilegio, fue al encuentro del joven con engaños y cuando lo tuvo enfrente, de un solo golpe lo convirtió en polvo, así de cruel, fría y sencillamente. El joven aprendiz no era rival para ella. La abadesa jamás sintió arrepentimiento pues a sus ojos, ese impío sacrílego había cometido falta mortal contra las leyes y había recibido su merecido. Mató dos pájaros de un tiro, desapareció al muchacho y quitó a Clio la obsesión de volver a verlo al hacerle creer que la había engañado y utilizado para saciar sus placeres. ¿Sabes? Nunca supe el nombre de ese joven… Las chicas de Céfiro no tienen malicia, ellas no son capaces de imaginar planes tan maquiavélicos y menos viniendo de alguien tan respetable como la abadesa. Así que Clio inocentemente creyó todo.

- Al cabo de tres meses, la abadesa quien se llamaba Elise, notó que la figura de Clio había cambiado, se ponía cada vez más redonda, y lo supo entonces. Tremendo golpe a las costumbres ¡El cielo nos libre! ¡La Papisa esta embaraza!, Elise casi se muere de la impresión y el descontento, ¿su sacerdotisa principal embarazada? ¡Nunca!. Nadie lo sabría jamás, encerró a Clio en la sección más apartada de la Abadía, alejándola del templo el cual se encontraba en las mismas enormes inmediaciones, confinándola ahí, fuera de la vista de las novicias de la abadía y las sacerdotisas del templo y sólo ella y una sacerdotisa de toda su confianza se encargaron de Clio. La abadesa casi no visitó a Clio durante esos 6 meses siguientes, se la pasaba preparando a marchas forzadas a la nueva sacerdotisa que habría de tomar el lugar de Clio: Rigel. Pero durante los pocos minutos que dedicaba a Clio, le hacía creer que todo estaría bien y que ella tenía todo su apoyo, todo esto sólo para volver a ganar la confianza de Clio, ya que Elise tenía sus planes…

Finalmente llegó el día del parto, hacía mucho frio y los alrededores estaban inusualmente silenciosos, no había grillos cantando, el viento no soplaba, todo era silencio.

En medio de la noche el grito de una mujer resonó en toda la abadía seguido del llanto de un bebé.

Clio, exhausta y medio consiente tendió los brazos hacia su recién nacido, que estaba ya envuelto en una sabana en brazos de la vieja abadesa Elise. La abadesa Elise miró a Clio con desprecio y después de unos segundos le entregó al niño. La sacerdotisa que había pasado todo el tiempo cuidando a Clio sonrió sincera y se acerco a los dos.

- Es un niño bellísimo mi señora.

- Sí lo es - dijo Clio con una enorme sonrisa en su cansado rostro.

- ¿Cómo ha de llamarle?

- Lo llamaré…lo llamaré – casi no podía pronunciar palabras, estaba muy débil, había sido un parto muy difícil y un embarazo muy mal cuidado a propósito.

La abadesa veía la escena desde los pies de la cama con absoluto desprecio.

- Clef – salió por fin de sus cansados labios – te llamaré Clef… mi Clef

Lo miró unos segundos con amor infinito, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para sostenerlo. El bebé de piel de luna lloraba y temblaba de frio, pero el contacto con su madre lo había hecho tranquilizarse.

De pronto Clio sintió una rara y escalofriante sensación, algo que podría explicar con palabras pero sospechó lo que significaba, lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos mientras apretó con sus últimas fuerzas a su niño.

- Te amo mi hijo mío, Te.. a ..mo... – ese momento el niño resbaló de los brazos de Clio y fue tomado rápidamente por Acura, la sacerdotisa que había estado pendiente de Clio.

- ¡Mi señora!

Acura movió a Clio repetidas veces e intentó hacerla reaccionar pero Clio no respondió más.

- Déjala ya, está muerta, es mejor así. De todos modos hubiera sido muy infeliz al no poder conservar a su hijo.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Acura horrorizada

- ¿No creerás que ella iba criarlo y conservarlo como su madre o sí? ¡sería un escándalo! ¡Yo nunca permitiría semejante sacrilegio!

Acura la miró con miedo e incredulidad.

- Ahora, toma al niño y déjalo en el bosque.

- ¿¡En el bosque!? ¡Pero morirá de hambre y frio, los animales salvajes podrían comérselo!

- Eso no importa, este hijo del pecado no puede permanecer en la Abadía ¡La mancha con su sola presencia! ¡Por culpa de su padre hemos perdido a nuestra Gran Señora Clio, ese engendro no debe permanecer aquí! ¡Será alimento de Laibars!

Había espetado Elise con tal furia que Acura decidió obedecer para salvaguardar la vida del niño.

Envolvió bien al bebé y se dispuso a salir.

- Y cuando regreses no olvides limpiar todo este desastre. Yo iré preparando el cuerpo para anunciar la lamentable y repentina muerte de la Gran Papisa.

- ¿Pero que explicación dará al pueblo?

- Ya me las arreglaré, ahora márchate – ordenó.

Acura salió corriendo y atravesó los jardines, se internó en el bosque y corrió y corrió en busca de la aldea más cercana, temerosa de toparse con una manada de Laibars, los lobos de Cefiro, que darían cuenta rápida de ella y el niño si llegaba a encontrarlos en su camino. Pero aun con esa amenaza latente, Acura corrió valientemente por el bosque, buscando la salida, no dejaría al niño en medio de la nada para convertirse en alimento de fieras.

Ella conocía a una pareja de amigos que siempre hacían peregrinaciones al templo para orar porque el cielo les diera un hijo. Pero nunca sus ruegos habían hasta ahora sido escuchados.

Pero ese día lo serian.

Exhausta, Acura llegó al pueblo donde ellos habitaban, y tocó a su puerta justo minutos antes que el primer rayo de sol golpeara, una mujer de unos 29 años salió a recibirla aun en bata, y Acura se desfalleció en la entrada.

- Amiga, hoy el cielo escuchó tus ruegos – dijo cayendo de rodillas sin fuerzas.

- ¡Acura!

Acura entró en la casa e hizo entrega del bebé a la pareja quien lo acogió con gran júbilo y la firme promesa de velar por él. Acura no reveló mucho sobre el origen del niño, sólo les hizo saber que la madre del niño había muerto y que no tenía más familia. Entre menos supieran, más seguros estarían ellos y el niño. Ahí bajo el protector cuidado y amor de sus padres adoptivos, el niño quien conservó el nombre que le diera su madre verdadera, creció fuerte y sano, demostrando una tremenda inteligencia y ciertas dotes y habilidades fuera de lo ordinario. Fueron muy felices por catorce años, hasta que un día un hombre sabio fue por el chico, y le dijo a sus padres adoptivos que éste jovencito de cabellos lila estaba destinado a la grandeza. El sería un gran gurú algún día. Pero el hombre sabio llamado Tauron, sabía más de lo que reveló a Clef y sus padres. No sólo había visto en Clef el poder excepcional de un gran hechicero, había visto en el al próximo gran jefe Gurú de todo el planeta, ese chico de cabello lila haría grandes cosas y una cosa más… Tauron sabía muy bien de quién era hijo Clef. Tauron tenía el don de ver el futuro y el pasado, y sabía que Clef sería la grandeza de los magos de todos los tiempos. Y con todo el dolor de su corazón sus padres lo dejaron ir por su bien. Así pasaron los años, y cuando Acura iba a morir decidió revelar a Clef el secreto de su nacimiento.

Así que fue en busca de Clef. Acura visitaba cada año en el cumpleaños de Clef a sus amigos para saber del chico y su bienestar, Clef la conocía como la tía Acura y la quería mucho y ella a él. Cabe mencionar que la abadesa Elise murió sin saber sobre éstas visitas secretas, ni que el niño había sobrevivido. Acura le había mentido, había rasgado sus propias ropas y cortado su piel con filosas piedras, y había llegado a la Abadía diciendo a Elise que el bebé había muerto como alimento en las fauces de los Laibars. Sólo así Clef había podido vivir su niñez tranquilo y seguro.

Clef tenía 25 años cuando Acura antes de morir le había revelado su origen.

Así como también le había contado el trágico fin de su padre del cual nunca supo el nombre, y que su madre nunca se había enterado del destino de su padre. Acura sólo se había enterado de tal crueldad el día de la muerte de la abadesa Elise, quien entes de morir quiso confesarla la verdad a la única que sabía del nacimiento del hijo del pecado: Acura. Ni aun en su lecho de muerte Elise había demostrado arrepentimiento por sus acciones contra Clio, su amante y su hijo. Sólo había confesado la verdad a Acura para poder morir en paz.

Claro que fue un shock para el joven hechicero Clef. Pero fue precisamente por el trágico pasado de sus padres, que Clef echó a un lado sus obligaciones como Jefe Gurú y apoyó el romance de Zagato y Esmeralda sin condenarlos como debía haberlo hecho, Clef creía que nadie debía ser cruelmente condenado por amar profundamente a otra persona, las leyes de Cefiro estaban mal…

Además de verdad quería mucho a la princesa y a Zagato, los amaba a ambos, no podía juzgarlos cruelmente. Otro en su lugar hubiera hecho cumplir la ley y hubiera dado muerte a Zagato. Aunque a fin de cuentas la historia de esos dos fue trágica, Clef trató de protegerlos hasta donde le fue posible.

- ¿Clef no extrañaba a su madre biológica? ¿Sufrió mucho por ella?– preguntó nostálgica la peliazul.

- Bueno linda, a pesar de profesar amor y respeto al recuerdo de su poderosa madre biológica, la única madre que Clef conoció fue Lumina, su madre adoptiva, así que si bien sentía pena por la triste historia de sus padres biológicos e imponencia ante las injusticias de que fueron víctimas, le afectaba más lo que pasaba con sus padres adoptivos, pues Lumina y Danterian le dieron siempre un inmenso amor y apoyo aun después de que Clef se enteró que no eran sus padres, de hecho le dieron aun más amor, así que no le dieron espacio a la soledad y al vacio para en su corazón. Pero sí, el corazón de nuestro Gurú carga una cicatriz por ese sórdido pasado, y un tiempo le creó inseguridad por sentirse como arrancado de sus raíces, ya que aquellos que creía sus padres no lo eran.

- Vaya no sabía que Clef fuera capaz de sentir inseguridad – afirmó la joven.

- Clef puede ser un poderoso Gurú, pero también es humano. Y necesita amor… - dijo mirando de soslayo y concierta intención a la jovencita a su lado quien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Amor dice? – dijo la joven saliendo de sus pensamiento y mirando a la anciana.

- Puede que Clef sea viejo, tanto como el polvo del castillo jajaja cof cof … Pero, su corazón es joven y está nuevo, esperando ser estrenado por alguna mujer que lo ame de verdad y le pueda curar todas las heridas.

- Vamos venerable señora, no creo que Clef se interese por esa clase de cosas.

- Te sorprendería jovencita – le dijo con cierta mirada cómplice.

La joven quedó estupefacta mirando a la anciana.

- ¡Marina! – se escuchó fuera de la casona.

- Ya han llegado tus amigas por ti jovencita.

- Muchas gracias por la plática en verdad fue muy interesante, y agradezco el honor de su confianza, pero, no sé si yo debía enterarme de éstas cosas, después de todo es una parte privada de la vida de Clef, no creo que debiera confiársela a cualquiera.

- Y No lo hago linda, sólo se lo confiaría a quien debiera saberlo y créeme, Tú, eres la persona más indicada – dijo con enigmática mirada.

Marina la miró sin comprender.

- ¡Marina! – la volvieron a llamar.

- Me tengo que retirar, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

- Al contrario, gracias por aceptar cuidar a ésta anciana toda la tarde, puedes volver cuando quieras.

- Gracias, me retiro.

Marina salió dejando a la mujer sentada en su mecedora, quien tenía misteriosa sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, esa anciana parecía saber algo que Marina no.

Las chicas llegaron al castillo para pasar a tomar sus cosas, era hora de regresar a casa.

Marina fue por un bolso que había dejado en uno de los jardines del castillo y ahí sentado en la fuente, encontró a Clef, tranquilo mirando a las estrellas.

- Buenas noches – saludo Marina.

- Oh buenas noches Marina.

Marina se aproximó y tomó el bolso.

- Ya me retiro, sólo venía por esto.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, se hace tarde.

- Oh cierto, ¿Reglas de Mundo Místico verdad?

- Así es.

- ¿Lo pasaste bien con Xsara?

- Sí es una mujer muy interesante y parece que te quiere mucho.

- Bueno, siempre es natural que una hermana quiera a su hermano.

- ¡¿Ella es tu hermana?!

- Así es – dijo un tanto sorprendido por la sorpresa en el rostro de Marina - ¿No lo sabías?

- No, con razón sab- con-con razón se preocupa tanto por ti – se corrigió nerviosamente.

- ¿No te atosigó con historias del pasado o sí? – le preguntó Clef con una sonrisa.

- Yo no lo llamaría atosigar.

- Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella ésta tarde, podrías haber ido a recorrer la ciudad con las chicas. Disculpa la molestia. – dijo el ahora alto y guapo Clef tomando las manos de Marina con gratitud.

- No fue una molestia, te lo aseguro.

Wow ese momento podía haber durado una eternidad, pero Marina rompió el contacto casi de inmediato aunque de forma sutil para no denotar su nerviosismo.

- Bien regresen pronto, siempre es muy grata su visita, últimamente vienen muy poco.

- Ah, la universidad. Es muy absorbente.

- Pero tus estudios son lo primero.

Anais le había un día entre plática y plática, explicado a Gurú Clef lo importante que era la universidad y que eran estudios superiores muy avanzados, que todo mundo debía tener. A Clef le asombró pero igualmente pensó que era genial que en mundo místico las mujeres recibieran una educación tan avanzada. Ya que en Cefiro las chicas estudiaban lo básico y se casaban por amor para formar familias y convertirse en felices amas de casa. Las chicas de mundo místico parecían tener mayores ambiciones, lo cual le parecía bien, así como innovador.

- Hasta pronto - dijo Marina saliendo del jardín.

- Hasta pronto … - dijo Clef en la soledad.

Esa niña…No, esa ahora joven mujer, le provocaba algo que nadie le había provocado jamás, y ese algo, le hinchaba el corazón de alegría, y le hacía pensar que podría haber un nuevo y distinto futuro para él, pero ¿Sería posible?

¿Un Jefe Gurú y una Guerrera Mágica? Las leyes habían cambiado mucho en Cefiro gracias a ellas, un nuevo destino se escribía para ese planeta, ¿habría espacio en sus páginas para un nuevo romance prohibido, que sería no tan prohibido está vez?

Y… habría espacio en las páginas del corazón de Marina, para que un anciano con un joven corazón escribiera en ellas?

- Quizá, Quizá… Quizá hermano mío, Quizá…

Una anciana sonreía en el vaivén de su mecedora, sabiendo que una luz de otro mundo había llegado para iluminar el camino de su querido hermano adoptivo. Una luz que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

…

Bueno espero les haya gustado este mini fic sobre el origen y pasado de Clef y su posible futuro ^^. Como verán está basado en el manga, donde las chicas pueden ir y venir a voluntad entre Cefiro y la Tierra.

Quizá, Quizá^^…

Muchas gracias y que tengan un buen día.


End file.
